If I die young
by littlemissobsessed
Summary: What happens when AJ Swan and Bella swan move to forks? AJ has cancer. What happens when Emmett starts to fall in love with her? Will she return the feelings? Rosalie is in love with a different vampire in this story and Emmett and Rose only love each other like siblings. Starts in book one :) Please read and review 3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! :D First of all I'm sorry that I have published another story and I haven't finished writing my others yet. It's just that I have no will power whatsoever! I have also got this on my account on another writing website I'm a member of. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story. I don't own Twilight only April :) xxxx**

* * *

Hey I am April Janette swan but please call me AJ as everyone else does. I am Bella swan's little sister.I have blue eyes and brown hair. I am also only 5 foot 2 inches. I am sixteen and I am in Bella's year at school. According to Bella I'm 'smart'. Yeah right. I am only in her year at school as I read a lot of books.I have a secret. And that secret is that I have cancer. Chronic Myeloid leukaemia to be exact. I have been on tablets for 4 years now which is how long I have had the disease. I just wish that it would go away. I haven't lost any of my hair as Doctors said that for now I don't need to have chemotherapy. Instead I have been on tablets to keep the pain at bay. My greatest fear is that my cancer will get worse.

This is the story of how I moved to Forks and fell in love with Vampire Emmett Cullen.

* * *

AJ Pov

My mother and my step father, Phil were driving Bella and I to the airport. We were going to live with our dad in a small town in washington called Forks. Forks was the most rainy town in the united states of america. I was excited and sad to be leaving Phoenix. I was excited because I was going to see my dad for the first time in ages. I was sad because I didn't know when I would see my mum again.

I looked out of the car window. God I will miss Phoenix. I will miss the sun and how bright it shines. I will miss the heat and I will also miss the few friends I have and our long walks on the beach. I wonder how Forks will be. I know that it will most likely rain every day. That is bad news for my sister's and I's wardrobe. Most of our clothes consist of vest tops and shorts and for me dresses. I looked at what I was wearing. I was wearing a stripey off the shoulder T-shirt, black jeans, black vans and a denim jacket. It was the warmest article of clothing I owned. My mum gave me some money to buy a whole new wardrobe for when I arrive in Forks. Bella declined the offer because apparently she had 'enough clothes' yeah right. Her pile of clothing was smaller than mine! Because we both only had one suitcase!

When we got to the airport we all headed to the terminal our flight was at. Phil insisted that he should carry Bella and I's suitcases. I grinned at him and accepted his offer. Bella blushed and thanked him. I will also miss Phil. We used to watch the sports channel together. After ten minutes of waiting Bella and I's flight got called. "Bella, AJ you don't have to go" Mum said pulling Bells and I into a bone crushing hug.

"Mum we want to go" Bella and I said in sync. I mentally gasped. Bella lied! She never lies. I know that she doesn't really want to go. Mum is her best friend. I was telling the truth. It would be nice to spend some time with my dad but knowing him he will go into over protective mode as soon as Bells and I step off the plane. And it is all because of my cancer. I am sick and tired of being treated like I am going to break any second. I know I have a disease but come on! I'm not that fragile. Moving to Forks will be a new start for me. I only intend on a handful of people to know about my Cancer. Dad, Bells, the teachers in school and the doctors. I don't want to be treated differently by everyone else.

"Bella Promise me you will look after your sister" Mum begged. I mentally groaned. I'm not a child, I can look after myself. I know that she is my mum and she will worry about me but come on! I will still be taking my medication.

"I promise" Bella said giving mum a quick hug.

Mum turned to me " Remember to go to all of your appointments, take your medicine everyday and remember to fill out your prescription once every month to get a new box of tablets" I sighed.

"Okay mum I will" Even though I hate doctors appointments. Mum pulled me into another bone crushing hug. And I hugged her back just as tightly. I will miss my mum. After a few seconds we pulled away.

"Tell Charlie I said Hello" Mum said. Bells and I nodded.

"Remember you can come home anytime you want, I will come home straight away" I frowned. But you and Phil will be on the road for his baseball. You deserve to be happy too. I don't want to ruin her and Phil's life. If I did come with them on the road they would end up stopping a lot for me to have a doctor's appointment and I can't do that to them.

"Don't worry about us" Bella said placing her arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah we will be fine, it will be fun" I said giving her a small smile. I hope Forks will actually be fun and not full of scary doctors appointments. Everytime I have an appointment I get scared that they will tell me that my cancer has gotten worse. I shuddered at the thought.

She hugged me and Bella again and I waved to Phil and then Bella and I were boarding the plane. It was a four hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle and then another hour plane to a place called Port Angeles where dad was picking Bella and I up and then an hour drive to Forks. It will be an awkward hour because Bella and dad are both bad about expressing their emotions.

On the flight I just listened to music and read a book called ' the lovely bones' by the time it was time to get off the plane in Seattle I had finished the book. On the hour plane to Port Angeles I slept for a while untill Bella woke me up and told me that we were landing in Port Angeles soon. When we landed we got our suitcases and went to find dad. Bella was so used to calling dad ' Charlie' where I have always called him 'dad'.

As soon as we found him I threw my suitcase at Bella who dropped it. The klutz. I ran into my Dad's arms. " Daddy!" I squealed. He awkwardly returned the hug.

He then looked at me and his eyes shone with concern " How are you AJ?" Ugh he is probably going to ask me that everyday. Don't get me wrong I love my dad but I don't want him to worry too much.

"I'm okay just tired" I admitted. He nodded.

Bella stumbled over to us with our suitcases. Hehehe. I grinned " Thanks Bells!" She playfully glared at me. Dad gave Bella a one armed hug.

"It's good to see you Bells" He said.

"Mum said Hi" Bella told him. Dad nodded and lead us out of the small airport. Waiting for us in the car park was his cruiser. This was to be expected because he is after all the Chief of police. We got in and dad started the car.

I was sat in the back so I had more space to have a nap. "I have found I cheap truck for you Bells, AJ I will be getting you a car in a few weeks so for now Bella will have to drive you to and from school" I grinned.

"Thanks Dad!" I exclaimed. I knew that Bella would be really happy about this.

"What type of truck?" Bella asked. I listened closely.

" A Chevy " I smiled. It doesn't matter what type of car it is, it will get us places and we won't have to ask dad to drive us every where.

I drifted to sleep listening to Bella and Dad talk about the truck. After what felt like minutes I was woken up. I looked around and realised I was home. I slowly sat up and took off my seat belt. In the drive way was Bella's new truck. It was a rusty red truck. It was obviously an old truck and it looked like it wouldn't Bella loved it, it suits her personality perfectly. And knowing dad he would have found someone to make the truck work.

It took one trip to get all of my stuff to my bedroom. I loved the way my dad had decorated it! He knows me so well. My room was painted in light blue. Hanging on the wall above my bed was a few butterflies. On each side of my king sized bed was a table. It was perfect.

After 30 minutes I had finished putting all of my clothes in my small wardrobe and my Books on the bookshelf. In the corner of my room I had a desk which had my laptop. It was new so it should be fairly fast. I was started to feel really tired so I went downstairs to have some dinner. When I got to the kitchen Bella was already sat at the table. Dad walked in carrying burnt toast and scrambled eggs. I giggled. He is such a bad cook but I love him for it as I always get a laugh out of it. I smiled gently at him and took my plate.

"Maybe AJ and I should take over the cooking" Bella offered. My dad nodded. Yay! I love cooking.

When I had finished eating I stood up " I'm going to bed now, I'm really tired" Dad nodded.

Bells turned to me " Take your medicine before you go to sleep" Yes mother.I thought sarcastically.

"Okay" She gave me a small hug.

I went into my room and got some Pajamas and my medicine and went into the small bathroom that the three of us would have to share. I got into my pajamas. My pajamas had ice cream on them and the shirt said ' hot mess'. I was also wearing my light blue ugg boots. I got a glass of water and took my pills. I then re filled the glass and walked into my room with it. I might wake in the middle of the night and get thirsty. I placed the glass on the table and then crawled into bed and fell asleep thinking about how school would go tomorrow. I hope I make some friends.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I know that this chapter is kind of short but I promise that my chapters will be longer and get better. I have decided that I am going to write AJ's version of all of the Twilight books. I will also change some of the things that happen in some of the books. But don't worry the important parts will be in there :) I hope that it is okay with everyone. I will update again sometime today as I have already wrote a few chapters and they just need to be edited, which will not take long. Please review and tell me what you think so far. :D xxx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! And oh my gosh I already have two favourites! Thank you :) I don't own Twilight only AJ :P xxx**

* * *

AJ pov  
I was woken by someone shaking me. I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach. Suddenly I was hit with a pillow. I opened one of my eyes and saw an already dressed Bella. "Come on, out of bed" She said sternly.

"But Bells" I whined. She grabbed the covers and threw them on the floor. I gasped as the cold hit my body. I was warm! What a meanie.

"I expect you to be up and dressed in twenty minutes" She said. " Oh and take your medicine" I nodded.

I got out of bed and grabbed some clothes and my bottle of pills and moved sluggishly into the bathroom. I took my medicine and got dressed. I was dressed in a white vest top which had a grey cross in the middle. I was wearing minty green jeans and light green Doc martins.I brushed my hair, put it into a braid and then packed my bag and put in my PE kit in. I slowly made my way downstairs. I went into the Kitchen and saw my dad and Bella eating breakfast in silence. I got a bowl and poured some coco pops and milk into the bowl. I got a spoon and sat in the middle of dad and Bells.

When dad had finished eating he wished us a good luck and left for work. Bells and I really will need the luck. I turned to Bells and said " I'm doing PE in this school because I don't want anyone to ask questions about why I am constantly sitting out" She looked panicked.

"But April you could get hurt! You bruise easily! Please think about this" I sighed. She only calls me 'April' when she is being serious.

"I have thought about it and I just want to act like a normal, healthy person" She gave me a look of sympathy. I hate it when I get them looks. I frowned.

"But I dont want you to get even more ill" Un shed tears glistened in her eyes. I pulled her into a hug.

"I promise that if I get tired I will sit out" She looked me in the eyes and nodded.

"You better" She muttered. I squealed and jumped up and down clapping. I have missed PE soooo much! I used to be in sports clubs and I also used to do gymnastics but sadly I had to stop when I got diagnosed with Cancer.

When we had finished eating Bella told me that she would wash the dishes. I looked around the living room and looked at all of the pictures. Dad had pictures of all of Bella and I's school photographs and even some of mum. It makes me sad to know that my dad has never really gotten over mum. I know that there is a part of him that will always love mum. She was afterall his first love.

After five minutes Bella and I where in the truck. Bella demanded that she would be the one to drive because apparently I drive like a maniac. Well it's not my fault that she is an incredibly slow driver. She started to engine and we where off. After a few seconds I drummed my fingers against the arm rest.

"Can you please stop that" I smirked. Oh how easy Bells is to wind up.

"Kay" I carried on and she groaned.

After a ten minute drive we arrived at forks high school. We parked next to two VERY nice cars! A Volvo and a jeep. I looked around. Yep we are defiantly going to get lost. Very lost. Bells looked like she was going to breakdown. Awww poor sissy! "Bells they are just teenagers, not mass murderers" I laughed at my joke. A small smile crossed her face.

"Lets get this over with" She grumbled. I patted her back. That's the spirit! We managed to find our way into the office. It had a few plants on the window-sill as an attempt to bring some light into the room. We got our Time tables, a map and some slips which we needed to give to all the teachers we had.

**Lesson 1: English - Mr Mason - Building 3 **

**Lesson 2: Government Mr Jefferson Building 6 **

**Lesson 3: trigonometry Mr Varner- Building 5 **

**Lesson 4: Gym- Coach Clapp- Gym building **

**- Lunch- **

**Lesson 5: Biology 2- Mr Banner - Building 2 **

**Lesson 6: Spanish - Mrs Goff - building 7**

Bella and I exchanged our Time tables and sighed. " the only Lessons we have together are Lesson 1, 2, 3 and 5" Bells groaned. "Who else am I meant to talk to?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders. We are both in the same situation.

We both looked at the map that was given to us and decided to head back to the truck. As we walked back into the car park more students where flooding into the school. Bells and I got into the truck and attempted to commit the map to our memories. After a few minutes of looking at our maps Bells got out of the truck. I sighed. If Bella can gain the courage to get out of the truck, then I can too. I am only worried that people will find out about my cancer and start giving me special treatment. I followed Bella to our English class. We walked inside and the class was a fairly small room. I looked at the people who where walking in front of us and noticed that they wore unisex coats like Bella's. I chose to be a little girly and wore a minty green coat to match my jeans and it also had a fake furry hood.

We walked to the teachers desk at the front of the class room and handed him our slips. When he saw our names his jaw nearly hit the ground. Jeez. If he doesn't close his mouth he will catch flies. I looked at Bells and her face was tomato red. Thank god I don't blush as much as Bella. Thankfully he sent Bella and I to the back of the class room without introducing us to the class. Because Bella and I got sent to the back of the class it would be harder for our curious class mates to stare at us. I sat down next to Bella and stared at the piece of paper in front of me. It was a list of all the books we would have to read. They were all Shakespeare and Bella and I had already read all the books on the list in our English class in Phoenix. Ah well at least I will find all of the work easy.

I doodled on a spare scrap of paper as the teacher droned on about the different plays that Shakespeare wrote. A few drawings later I could feel a couple of pairs of eyes staring at me. My head snapped up and saw a few people staring at me and Bella. I shot them a small smile. They shot me nervous smiles while Bella hid her face in her hair. I bit back a laugh. Bella always was very easy to embarrass. I loved it. It is hilarious.

The lesson dragged on and the teacher was boring me. When the bell rang everyone shot out of their seats and bolted towards the door. I don't blame them. In fact I would have bolted out of the room but I had to wait for my s-l-o-w older sister. I dragged her out of the room and we bumped into a boy who looked really smart and his eyes where mainly focused on Bella. Oooh! Looks like Bella has an admirer. I can use this to my advantage!

"Your Isabella and April Swan" He said not taking his eyes off my sister.

"It's Bella" She corrected quickly. I snickered. Oh Bells. Your full name isn't that bad.

"You can call me AJ" I said shooting him a small smile.

"Hi I'm Eric, where's your next class?" He asked mainly to Bella. Oh my gosh. Am I invisible or something?!

"Government with Mr Jefferson in building 6" We answered in sync. I know that he was more interested in my sisters answer but I thought that I'd answer anyway.

I looked around and saw more people looking in our direction. I'm guessing that these people aren't used to seeing new faces around here. They are making me feel self conscious.

"I'm heading to building 4 I can show you way" He said. Bella nodded while I wanted to decline his offer. I know he is only trying to help us but it's SO obvious that he is only doing this because he fancies my sister.

He showed us to the building while talking to Bella about phoenix. When we got to building 6 I said " Thanks" He nodded.

"Maybe we will have more classes together" I smiled at him and nodded. I guess he isn't that bad. Bells and I then walked inside. The same thing happened to us in this class only the teacher made Bells and I introduce ourselves. Bella spluttered her introduction where I said mine timidly. I hate talking in front of a large group. It makes me really nervous.

When it was finally time for gym I was getting really excited. Bella was acting like mum and was freaking out. " Please don't do this" She pleaded. I sighed

" Bells please I want to just act like a normal student at this school" I begged. She bit her lip and hesitantly nodded.

"Fine but try not to get hurt" She warned. I gave her a hug and we went our separate ways. After 5 minutes of walking I managed to find the gym. I found the coach and introduced myself to him. He smiled at me and told me to go to the girls changing rooms to get changed. I went into the changing rooms. The girls all looked at me. One girl stood out the most. She was tiny and had pixie like features. She was also very beautiful. She must get a lot of attention from the male population of the school. I smiled nervously and went to the corner of the changing rooms and got changed. I got changed into a plain white shirt and grey sweat pants. I put on a pair of purple running shoes.

When everyone was ready for PE we all went into the gym. We all huddled together as the coach came over to us. " Today we are going to be doing dodge ball, we need two team captains" Everyone's hands shot into the air including mine.

He looked at everyone and finally said " Alice Cullen and Julie Brown" The pixie like girl practically danced to the front. Is she Alice? Then a mean looking girl who I assume was Julie walked to the front and a smirk was plastered across her face.

Alice grinned at me and said " I pick April" I walked to stand by Alice. Why didn't she pick the other girls? Surley they would be a better first choice. One by one Alice and Julie picked their team and then it was time to play. The gym class was small enough to have right amount of people playing on each team. 5V5.

Coach clapp blew his whistle and we started the game. Both teams ran into the middle of the gym to collect the balls. My team got most of them. Alice glanced at me and threw me a ball. ' go on' she mouthed. I shot her a small smile and threw it at a girl on the opposing team who was looking at her nail beds. It hit her on the arm. WHOOO! She is out! I had forgotten how much fun this could be! I grinned as the game continued and after twenty minutes the team I was on won! My team cheered and Alice high fived me. Her skin felt cold for some reason. Ah well I'm probably going crazy.

"Hi I'm Alice! I think we're going to be great friends!" She chirped. I grinned.

"I'm April but everyone calls me AJ and I would love to be friends with you" I said.

Coach clapp sent us back to the changing rooms and I was starting to feel tired. Ugh. I hate it when this happens. I got changed back into my normal clothes and put some deodorant on. Then the bell went signaling lunch time. Thank god my PE class is before lunch this means that I can gain more energy.

I headed towards the canteen and I noticed that Alice went in a different direction. She must be meeting up with someone. I was one of the many people flooding into the canteen. I hope I can find Bella soon. I lined up and got my lunch. I got some pasta. As I walked into a direction to find a place to sit I heard someone shout my name. I looked in the direction of the voice and saw Bella with a group of people. She waved at me and motioned for me to come over.  
I walked over to her and gave me a hug " How do you feel?" She whispered. Ugh. Bella is going to blow my cover.

"Okay" I said. I sat next to her and she already had some food.

A girl with curly brown hair introduced herself " Hi! I'm Jessica!" Why do I get the feeling that she only wants to hang around with Bella and I for popularity. Maybe I'm just being paranoid?

"Hi I'm April but you can just call me AJ" I said looking at my pasta. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella wave at Eric who was sitting on the opposite side of the canteen.

"Hi I'm Angela" A girl wearing glasses said shyly. I think I will get along with her.

"Nice to meet you" I said and grinned at her which she returned.

I looked around the room and that was when I first saw him. A tall buff, pale boy who looked a few years older than me. He was sat by a few people who looked like him. Including Alice. Wow. He looked really attractive. My heart started thumping as he caught me staring at him. I blushed and looked away from them. I felt like I was somehow drawn to him. I noticed that Bella had the same reaction but only to another boy with bronze hair. He was good looking but not as good looking as the male I had just been looking at. It was impossible for any male to be more attractive than him.

"Who are they?" Bella asked. Jessica looked in the direction where Bells and I had just been looking.

"The Cullens" Jessica giggled. " Doctor and Mrs Cullen adopted them but they are all together, Like together, _Together" _So? It's not like a crime, they're not actually family right?

"Jess there not actually related" Angela said. That's right. After all it's not incest Jess can relax!

"I know but it's weird!" Jess argued. I rolled my eyes. She then turned to us " See the small girl with the pixie hair cut? That's Alice Cullen and She is with Jasper Hale. Jasper Hale is Rosalie Hale's twin brother, they are Mrs Cullens Neice/ Nephew. Rosalie is With Alex Cullen. And the buff one is Emmett Cullen who is single but he doesn't date so don't waste your time" She sulked. Whooo! He doesn't have a girlfriend. Not that he would be interested in me. And by the sounds of it Jess has already been turned down.

"And the guy with the bronze hair is Edward Cullen who is also single and also doesn't date and I don't understand why they both don't date, I mean they are gorgeous!" Jess carried on. Wow I think she is boy crazy but I have to agree with her. Emmett is really attractive. I went back to eating my pasta and I could feel someone staring at me. I looked around and looked into Emmett's golden eyes. I blushed and looked away. I went back to talking to Angela.

* * *

Emmett Pov

I was 'eating' at the table closest to the back with the rest of my family. When I saw her. The most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She looked so breath taking and there was a part of me that felt drawn to her. Alice nudged me and giggled. What is that pixie hiding? I looked at the rest of my family and Rose and Alex where being all mushy. Times like this make me lonely. But at least I'm not by myself. Edward is in the same boat as me and knows how I feel. I felt someone staring and I saw a pair of bright blue eyes. I have never seen a pair of blue eyes that bright. I gasped at how her eyes had a shine to them. Alice grinned at me.

"That is April Swan the youngest sibling, Bella is the eldest" I nodded. Suddenly Edward was staring at Bella. Oooh! Eddie has a crush! He glared at me and I laughed.

"I can't read Bella's mind but I can read her sisters" My head snapped in his direction. What does she think of me?!

Edward laughed " Don't worry her thoughts on you are positive" I sighed in relief. Wait why do I feel like this? I have never even talked to her.

"Emmett April is really nice! I talked to her in PE" Alice said. I smiled and looked in her direction. She looks like a really nice person. "But there is something off about her scent, it's not as strong but it does still smell good for a human" I nodded.I couldin't help but feel curious about why her scent was like this.

"You can't get involved with them Emmett, Edward!" Rosalie hissed. Alex rubbed her back soothingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Where not going to tell them our secret!" I growled. I just want to get to know her. It's not like it's a crime.

"Please they are pathetic Humans!" Rose snarled. Before I could control myself I hissed at her. Luckly it was quiet enough so a human wouldn't hear it. Alex looked at me in surprise as did the others. Well everyone apart from Alice.

Suddenly the bell went. Yes saved by the bell! Now all I had to do was get through the rest of he school day.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. In this story Alex Cullen is portrayed by Alex Pettyfer.I will try and update again tonight but the chapter may only be short. Please review! :D xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews! I have corrected the mistakes that where made in the last chapter. I don't own twilight! :D**

* * *

AJ pov

When the bell rang I grabbed my bag and walked to biology with Bella and Angela. All I could think of was that really attractive boy from the canteen. Can I even call him a boy? He looked like he should be in college or something, in fact all the Cullens looked a little too old to be in school. Ah well. You do get some people who look older than their actual age. When we walked into the class room Angela went to sit at the back. Oh man! I wanted sit with her! I pouted and Bella laughed. What a meanie. I glanced around the room and I noticed that all the lab tables where full. All accept for two. One of the empty seats was next one of the Cullens ... I think said his name was Edward? The other seat was next to a girl who had short brown hair and brown eyes. Please say I get to sit next to the girl! She looks really nice and she can be someone who I can pass notes to when I'm bored! Bella will be fine with Edward, she does obviously fancy him after all.

Bells and I passed our slips to the teacher to sign. He signed them and then gave us them back. He instructed Bella to sit by Edward and for me to sit by the girl! Result! I smiled in victory. I noticed as Bella and I walked down the aisle to go to our assigned seats that Edward dude went rigid in seat and glared at my sister. What the hell? He doesn't even know her! How unfair is he? I shot my older sister a comforting look and sat down next to the girl.

She turned to me and grinned "Hello my name is Lola pond and welcome to Forks high school" Awww! She is so nice!

"Hi! It's so nice to meet you Lola, I'm April Swan but you can call me AJ" She beamed at me and we started to read the text books that Mr Banner assigned to us. After a few sentences I looked up from my book and looked at Bella who looked really uncomfortable. Her face was as red as a tomato. How rude is Edward? I can't believe him! Bella has never done anything to him and he is looking at her with hateful eyes.

I turned to Lola and whispered "Is Edward Cullen always this disrespectful to people?" Lola looked in his direction and shook her head.

"No he is usually civil to the people he has to sit by, I have no idea what his problem is" I nodded.

"Well I'm going to end up throwing this text book at him if he keeps giving my sister a death stare, Only _I_ can give her the death glare!" Lola giggled at me. Yep we are going to be great friends but I am serious about throwing something at him.

"AJ no offence but I don't think you could beat Cullen up because he is _way _taller than you" Lola said hoping that I won't get angry at her. I shrugged. I don't mind getting into a fight but Bella will because I bruise easily.

The teacher shushed us and we went back to reading our text book. The lesson dragged by and when the bell finally went Lola and I jumped off our stools. "Can I see your timetable?" I nodded and pulled it from my bag. She squealed and surprised me with a hug.

"We have the same lessons!" I started squealing to. We exchanged looks and burst out laughing. I looked back at my sister and mouthed ' are you okay?' She nodded and told me to get to lesson. I will talk to her later and see if she will let me beat up Cullen.

Lola and I headed to Spanish I walked in and the teacher smiled at me as I handed her my slip. She signed it and gave it back to me. "Please go and sit by Mr Cullen" Crap! Edward's in this class? Great he is going to give me a death glare only I won't be like Bella, I will glare right back at him! I turned round and realised that it was Emmett Cullen. Please don't be like your brother, I thought. Lola gave me an encouraging smile from her seat.

I took a deep breath and walked towards my new seat. My heart was thumping. Something about him makes me nervous and attracted to him at the same time. I sat next to him and he smiled at me. I waved at him. "Hello I'm Emmett Cullen" He said holding his large hand out. I shook it and nearly gasped in shock. His hand was as cold as ice. I ignored it.

"Hi I'm April but you can call me AJ" He grinned in response. Yay! I get to sit by the nice brother! Thank god he isn't like Edward. Suddenly he looked confused and slightly concerned.

"Are you okay?" I whispered as the teacher started her lecture on spanish.

"Yeah don't worry about it" I nodded but I was still worried. I wanted to help him with whatever was bothering him. I don't know why since I barely know him. I sighed and started to take notes. I quickly wrote what was on the board. While I was doing this I could feel that someone was staring at me, I turned around in my seat and noticed that was Emmett I looked into his golden eyes and blushed. I looked away and pretended to be paying attention to the teacher. Oh my gosh. I mentally squealed. Emmett Cullen is staring at me. No. I can't crush on him. I started to count to one hundred in spanish just to distract myself.

* * *

Emmett Pov

Whooo! AJ Swan sits next to me in Spanish! Thank you god! Wow I could seriously kiss the dude from above right now. I watched as AJ quickly wrote down the notes in her neat handwriting. I sniffed and she did smell appealing. Venom built up in my mouth. No. I'm the strongest Cullen and I will _not _hurt AJ swan. Her smell was very sweet. But there was also another part of her scent that indicated that her blood was tainted. Why does she smell like that? I will have to ask Carlisle.

I thought about Edward. I know that he is in his car blasting music. But why? What has made him skip spanish? I hope that he is okay. Another reason why I want him here is so he can tell me what AJ is thinking right now. I know that, that would be invading her privacy but she interests me.

I continued to look at her and she suddenly turned round and looked me in the eyes. I gazed into her bright blue eyes and nearly got lost in them. I sware I could see into her soul. She was the first one to snap out of it, she blushed and turned away from me. Aww. She blushed. Wait. What am I saying? I'm not the mushy kind of guy! What the hell is happening to me? Ugh this is so confusing.

I took out my notebook and scribbled in the back. I was thinking about AJ. I was thinking about how her eyes seemed to always have a sparkle to them but they also held some fear. What is so scared about? I nearly growled in frustration. All I know is that I _need _to know more about AJ swan and nobody will stand in my way.

* * *

AJ Pov

After a long spanish lesson the bell rang. Whoo! Home time! I gathered my things and exited the classroom. I waved bye to Lola and walked down the corridor. Emmett was suddenly by my side. I jumped and placed a hand over my heart. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I grinned at him so he knew that I was joking. He laughed.

"Sorry, Can I walk you to your car?" He smiled and looked at me. His eyes shone with hope. I felt terrible about having to refuse his offer.

"I'm sorry Emmett but I have to hand in these slips to the office" I showed him the slips. He nodded in understanding.

"Okay but I'm walking you to your car tomorrow" I nodded and grinned at him.

"See ya!" I shouted as I walked into the office.

"Bye AJ!" He boomed.

I looked around and saw that Edward was in here. Oh how much I wish to hit him! I rolled up the sleeves of my coat and was getting ready to confront him, then Bella came in. She gave me a warning look and held my arm. I glared at Edward's back, which had gone rigid. I listened in on his conversation. Oh my god! He is trying to get out of biology! If Bella has to sit through that boring lesson then so does he! I listened some more and found out that he had to stay! Haha! In your face! He glared at Bella and me.

I smirked and waved in response. He scowled at me and stormed past me. Wow. Someone is moody! Bella looked scared. Aww. Poor Sissy! I gave her a hug. "Ignore that idiot" She nodded and stepped out of my hug. Bells and I handed in our slips and went outside into the car park. We got into Bella's truck and she started to drive. I looked at her facial expression and a tear escaped from her eyes. Oh that boy is SO dead!

"I'm going to kill him" I grumbled. She sniffed and shook her head at me.

"No your not" She told me sternly.

"Fine, I will just beat him up until he is close to death, better?" I asked.

She glared at me " No it's not better, if you get into a fight with him, you will get hurt and you know how fragile you are" She scolded going into overprotective sister mode. Ugh. I'm not like glass!

"Fine" I muttered and she continued our drive home in silence.

* * *

Emmett Pov

When I got to the car I hopped into it. "Okay Eddie where were you?" I demanded.

"Bella swan's scent is too tempting, It took everything I had not to drain her in front of the class" I froze. He nearly done that in front of AJ and nearly blew our cover. Plus it would have scared her to death.

" And the fact that her younger sister kept on thinking about different ways to beat me up and in the office before she kept on thinking about a good way to kill me" He ranted. I was silent for a second and then roared with laughter. I couldn't help but feel proud of AJ. A part of me was also surprised. AJ looks so innocent and I didn't think that someone like her could think like that.

Edward glared at me as Alice and Jasper got into the car. Rose and Alex where driving in her BMW. Alice looked panicked. Okay. What the hell is up? Edward looked at Alice in the review mirror for a few seconds and his eyes where pitch black. Wow he really is thirsty. He seriously needs to hunt. After a few minutes Alice said " If your going to leave please hurry back" Wait. WHAT?! He's leaving? No. He is my brother he can't just leave.

"It's for this towns safety, Please tell Esme I'm sorry, I will drop you off at the edge of the forest and I will swap cars with Carlisle" I sighed but nodded. This is going to kill Esme.

"Just look after yourself brother" He curtly nodded.

He dropped us off at the edge of the forest and then zoomed away. Alice sighed and looked at the floor. Jasper wrapped his arms around his pixie. "Come on darlin, Edward will be home before you know it" She gave him a weak smile and we ran the rest of the way home.

Within seconds we where home and Rose and Alex where waiting in the living room next to Esme. "Where is Edward? Carlisle just rang and told me that he is on his way home and that he will be here in a minute" Esme asked concern written all over her features. Thank god Carlisle will be able to comfort Esme when we tell her that Edward is going to the Denali coven for a while.

Seconds later Carlisle ran inside. "Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Esme begged. Carlisle sighed and took his soul mate into his arms.

"Edward has left us for a while because Bella swan's scent was getting too hard to resist" Carlisle said. Esme started to dry sob onto Carlisle's shoulder.

"He should of came home! We would have helped him with his self control, he could have hunted more" Esme cried.

I felt terrible. I hated seeing Esme like this "Mama bear Eddie will be home soon" I said. She gave me a weak smile and hugged Carlisle closer to her body.

"Carlisle this may not be the best time but AJ Swan, Bella's little sister, well there is something off about her scent, like it's tainted or something" I said the concern bubbling up inside me.

Carlisle thought for a second "Usually when a human has a disease then there scent won't smell as appetising" I froze. Does AJ have a disease? I raked my hand through my hair. I couldn't bear it if she had a disease. I barely knew her but I knew that a person like her didn't deserve to have a disease.

"Emmett maybe she had just been around someone with a disease?" Carlisle reasoned.I there was still a part of me that was still worried.  
We all sat together in the living room and thought about Edward. Please come home soon brother.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I will try and update again soon. Please review :) xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! :( Thank you for all the reviews! I still don't own Twilight! I only Own AJ and Lola! :D xxx**

* * *

AJ Pov

Bella and I had been in Forks for a week now. In school I noticed that Edward Cullen was absent. Was he ditching? I didn't really care. The only reason why I wanted to see him was so I could confront him about the way he had been treating my sister. He is so rude. Now his brother, Emmett is a different story altogether. He is so polite to me and he makes me laugh. But every time I talk to him ( which is always in Spanish class) I get the feeling that he has a secret. Deep down I know that I cannot judge him as I am also keeping my illness a secret.

Over the past couple of days I have been getting worried over Bella. Ever since Edward stopped going to school she has been distant. And I know that she has been hurt by his actions. I have done everything I can think of to cheer her up ... but nothing seems to work. But I have made a vow. The next time I see Edweirdo I will hurt him. I can't kill him as I promised my sister that I wouldn't but did I promise that I wouldn't hurt him? Heck no! Will I hurt him? Of course! He will _not _get away with hurting my older sister!

Anyway my first weekend in Forks was a blur of plotting ways to hurt a certain Cullen boy who I have grown to dislike. I did also try to cheer Bella up but I failed.

I was just laying there in my comfy bed listening to the rain hitting the roof when suddenly my door opened. "Bella!" I exclaimed. She rolled her eyes and I noticed that she was already dressed. How can this woman wake up so early?! And why is she in a hurry to get to school? The only good thing about that hell hole is that I get to see Emmett. Second thought school is looking more appealing!

"Get dressed, we leave in half an hour." Oh my gosh! Why is she so strict? "Oh and please take your medication" Bella reminded me.

"Erm Bella? Can you please stop snapping at me?" I asked whilst sitting at the edge of my bed.

Her eyes filled with guilt "I'm sorry AJ it's just I'm still upset with Edward. How can he just treat me like that? He doesn't even know me" She sat next to me on my bed.

I sighed and gave her a hug "Bells Edweirdo is an asshole who needs to get a life. Maybe he will come around? But either way I am going to make him suffer"

"AJ!" Bella scolded.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"AJ please watch your language" Bella said. "And you will not make him suffer as you could get hurt in the process" My hands balled up into fists. Why does everything have to come down to my health? I sware that Bella is like a second mother to me. All she ever does is worry about me. I know that Bella is only doing this because she cares for me. Don't get me wrong, I love her but it gets annoying!

"But Bells Edwerido hurt you and that makes me angry and do you know what that means?" I asked.

"That your angry?" Bella asked.

"Yes and that also means that he is now my enemy" I explained. This boy better start running.

Bella sighed "Fine but if your going to get revenge then you have to do it in a way that you won't get hurt" I grinned. I can so use Lola to help me. Over the past couple of days she has became my best friend.

"Thank you Bella! Best sister ever!" I squealed and I gave her a hug. She laughed.

"And AJ I'm sorry for the way I've been"

"It's all good sissy!" I practically screamed.

After a few minutes of hugging Bella left me so I could get dressed. Before I went into the bathroom I looked out of the window and saw that it had stopped raining. In fact it looked like it would start snowing. I really wanted it to snow as I have never played in the snow before. I skipped into the bathroom carrying some clothes. I had a quick shower and then I took my medication and then I got dressed. I was wearing a dark blue T- shirt with butterflies on, skinny jeans, Dark blue Doc martins, some bangles and blue heart earrings. I tied my hair up in a pony tail which had a small braid at the side.

I walked into my room and grabbed my black raincoat and I got my spray background galaxy backpack. I then made my way downstairs. When I got into the kitchen I saw that Bella had made us some toast. I sat down and started munching on my food. Ten minutes later we had both finished eating so we put on our coats and locked the front door. We then got into the truck and we where on the way to school.

I pulled out my mobile and started to text Lola. **Heey! Would you like to help me kick Cullens ass? :P - AJ **

After a few seconds I got a reply **Hey girly and do you mean Emmett? I thought you fancied him? - Lola. **

I blushed. Okay I admit I may have a tiny crush on Emmett Cullen. But can you blame me? He is so sweet and funny! I have proof to back up my argument as every school day ( Apart from the day I stated at Forks high school) after our last lesson (Spanish) he would walk me to the truck. I have only told Lola about my tiny crush as Bella would tease me. But I will probably end up telling her eventually.

I replied back **Why would I want to kick Emmett's ass? I mean Edwerido! He did after all disrespect my sissy! Please help me get some revenge? * puppy dog eyes* - AJ **

I glanced out of the window and saw that we would be at school soon. I looked at my sister and saw her biting her lip. I knew that she was nervous in case Cullen returned to school. "Bells everything will be fine, I'm here for you" She shot me a grateful look.

My mobile buzzed. I opened up the message *** breaks under the cute look* Okay I will help you get revenge! After all he does deserve it. But what if he isn't at school? - Lola **

I giggled at the beginning of the message. Bella gave me a questioning look. "I'm texting Lola" Bella laughed and nodded. Bella knew that Lola and I have grown close over the past couple of days. She also thinks that I should tell her about my cancer. But what if she treats me differently? I don't want things to change. I like it that only the teachers, doctors and my family know.

I replied back to her text **Then we wait until he is in school. It looks like it's going to snow and if he does turn in today then I say that we sneak up on him in school and pelt him with snow balls! - AJ **

I let out an evil laugh. Bella shot me a scared look. "I'm not even going to ask" She muttered under her breath. I nodded. It's probably best.

I got another text **Oooh good Idea! Sounds fun and your an evil midget - Lola **

I pouted. I'm not small. **I'm not small! See you at school - AJ **

With that I put away my mobile. A few minutes later we where at school. I jumped out of the truck. People smiled at Bella and I as we made our way out of the car park. I smiled back even though I didn't know everyone's name.I shivered. It's getting colder. Do you know what that means? SNOW! Whooo! I walked into home room and saw Lola.

I speed walked to our desk and screamed "LOLA!" She jumped and laughed. She gave me a hug. After a few seconds I pulled out of the hug and I took my coat off and sat down.

"AJ Edwerido is in school" She informed me with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"YES!" I shouted. Everyone in the room exchanged amused looks and the teacher shot me a warning look. I smiled sheepishly and waved. In response the teacher rolled his eyes.

Lola and I started to whisper about our plans to ambush Edward. "We need a code name for you know who so nobody will know what we're on about" Lola whispered.

My friend is right and then I got an amazing idea "We could call him stupid head?" She giggled and nodded. "I say we get him as soon as it snows"

Lola raised her eyebrow " What if were in lesson?"

I groaned "Then will have to wait till lunch time" I pouted. She nodded.

"Deal" With that the bell went and it was time for english and all I could think was please snow!

* * *

When Lola and I walked out of our trigonometry class it was snowing. We exchanged looks and squealed. "It's snowing!" I sang and did a happy dance.

"Ew snow" Bella muttered. My mouth dropped open. How can Bell's not like the snow?! I mean come on! It's amazing!

"Don't you like snow?" Mike asked, surprised.

"No because that means that it's too cold for rain" Bella stated. That is obvious. "Besides, I thought it was supposed to come down in flakes - you know, each one  
unique and all that. These just look like the ends of Q-tips." She continued. I face palmed. Is my sister serious?

Mike turned to me and Bella "Haven't you ever seen snow fall before?"

We both shook our heads "Nope only on TV" Bella explained.

"But I love it! Snow is amazing!" Lola gave me a high five.

Mike laughed. And then a big, squishy ball of dripping snow smacked into the back of his head. I have a feeling that it was Eric as I know that Eric and Mike both like my sister. We all turned around and saw Eric walking in the opposite direction, heading away from where his next lesson is. Mike bent down and made a snowball.

"See you guys at lunch" Mike said whilst running after Eric.

"When people start throwing white stuff, I go inside" Bella stated.

"How can you not like snow Bells?" I asked.

"Because It's too cold and mushy" Bella explained. Lola was stood in shock.

"Well I'm going to forget about going to gym, I want to hunt down Edward and throw snow at him" I said. Lola grinned and nodded.

Bella suddenly pulled me into a hug "Please be careful and don't get hurt" I rolled my eyes.

"I will" I whispered.

We stopped hugging and Bella started heading to her next lesson. "What was that about?" Lola asked.

"Erm ... Bella thinks that if I play in the snow I will get hurt" I stated. If you think about it I'm not lying to her, I'm just not telling her the whole story.

I had all the luck in the world as Lola didn't press for more information." Okay now lets find the stupid head!" Lola screamed.

"Yeah!" I screamed and we went on a hunt for the Jerk who hurt my sister.

* * *

After ten minutes of walking around the school grounds we saw Edweirdo standing by his amazing brother Emmett and Alice who is also amazing. They where stood by a wall talking in a group. Lola and I quickly hid around the corner. We nodded at each other and began making snow balls. When we had a decant enough pile I took one in my hand and threw one at the stupid head. He turned round and glared at me. I smirked.

"That's what you get for being an asshole to my sister!" I screamed.

He looked astounded and Emmett was holding back his laughter. I then threw another snow ball "Karma's a bitch!" It hit him in the face.

"Come on AJ! Let's get Edweirdo!" Lola screamed.

We split the snowball pile in half and started firing them at him. He let out a small scream. I cackled. " You sound like a girl!"

I ran forward to make more ammo but I skidded on some ice. I shrieked. Oh my gosh. I'm going to fall. Before my body could make contact with the floor Someone gently grabbed my waist. I gasped and looked up. Emmett.

" Are you okay?" He asked, concern evident in his eyes.

I nodded " Thank you"

I looked behind him to see Alice grinning like a Cheshire cat. " Are you sure?" his golden eyes looked into my blue ones.

" Positive" I liked the way he held me in his strong arms.

We were still looking into each others eyes when I heard someone cough. I looked in the direction of the person who 'coughed' and saw Lola smiling innocently. I playfully glared at her. I then realised that I was still in his arms. It would seem that he was oblivious to it.

" Emmett" I nodded to his arms.

" O- oh yeah. S- sorry" He stuttered in his deep voice. He quickly released me. I blushed.

"It's okay, thanks for catching me" I said.

"My pleasure"

I stalked towards Edweirdo, being careful not to fall again. " As for you. Are you going to stop being an ass to my sister?!" I glared at him.

"Yes"

"Good ... EVERYONE FOR THEMSELVES!" I shouted.

We all then started to throw snow at each other.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short. Anyway I'm sooo sorry that I took so long to update! I promise that I am back! Thank you for being patient and I know that this chapter isin't the best but they will get better. If people dislike it so much I will go back and edit it. Please review! :D xxx**


End file.
